hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Nise katten
The airheaded cat who's infected with HST -Commsona description Background Nise lurked for a long time in the Hetalia fandom until she finally decided to join in the middle of the Hetaween 2011. But at the end of Hetaween, she remained lurking again through half of the Christmas event 2011. After collecting some courage and shooing away the shyness, she delurked again. Relations Owner - [http://lexxchan.livejournal.com/ lexxchan] Fellow cat - [http://cakeswithfaces3.livejournal.com/ cakeswithfaces3] Long lost twin - Clue Nordic Mafia partners - Sotnosen93, Lunazy More coming(?) Role in the fandomly Nise mostly greets everybody who returns to the thread, and says bye to them who leaves (if she hasn't poofed), but she is infected with HST which makes her most of the time send her messages 15+ minutes too late. She also likes posting randomness from 9gag or cute things Whenever she poofs, she tries to sneak back into the thread, which every time fails as she walks into pieces of furniture and causes a lot of noice. Nise's mostly portraied as a cat, but when drawn as human she's having cat-ears (Yeah, random information is random) Role in the Steve Wars Nise joined in the second Steve war. She's a bazooka-gunner. Roles in the AUs Role in ATLA AU Nise is a Earthbender and lives in a small city of Earth kingdom. She lives with an old lady and helps her chores with the farms. She's always happy, lively and cares for her friends, but is also clumsy and airheaded and makes easily a fool of hersel. Whenever Nise is angry, sad or worried, she hides her real feelings and acts happy because she doesn't want people to worry about her. But when it comes to make friends is Nise very shy, because she doesn't dare to speak to people until they speak to her or she has a reason to speak with them. On her free time, she likes to take care of animals and going out for a walk in the forest. She uses her Earthbending skills seldomly, mostly just when she's doing her chores, thus she's not so good in Earthbending. She dreams about travelling around the world and see new places, but because her "mum" is old and can't do the chores herself she doesn't want to leave. When Nise was 6 years old, there was a summer there it didn't rain for weeks, and thanks to the drought the house caught on fire. Nise survived, but both her parents died. Thanks to accident, she lost the sight of her right eye and got a scar on her left arm, and is afraid of fire. The lady, who was a friend of Nise's family, found out what happened and decided to take care of Nise. Role in Cardverse AU Nise is the past Jack of Diamonds. She's known for always stressing on her work and is a clumsy airhead. But she always makes sure to get all the work done (thus she gets easily overworked). She has a ability to make a fool of herself, but if she does she just tries to laugh it away and try to keep the mood up. She dislikes failing at work, and if something gets wrong she gets panicked, apoligizes like crazy and quickly tries to fix it (but if she's alone she gets annoyed and curses a lot). When trying to sneak, it always ends up that she walks into something and causes a lot of noise. Despite being a stressed airheaded workaholic, Nise is always happy and polite with everybody. She likes making friends, but she mostly prefers to have some time of her own daydreaming or going out for a walk. Nowadays she lives alone in the Diamond kingdom working in a bakery and taking care of her two cats. Her weapon is a bazooka, and she seems to always carry it in case of something critical would happen (but how the heck she can have it in her pocket, nobody knows). Nise isn't athletic and dislikes P.E a lot, and she sucks at swordfighting, so she prefers attack from the distance there she doesn't have to run and move much. But if the enemy is too close she hits him/her with her bazooka. Role in the Cardcaptor Sakura AU Nise is the shield card Role in Digimon Nise has the crest of kindness and her partner is Wormmon. (more info later) Role in Mythology AU (more info later) Role in Twisted Fairytale AU (More info later) (because I'm lazy :'D) Pairings she supports *GerIta *HRExChibita *Spamano *AusHun Other manga/anime she likes *Soul Eater *Digimon *The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Avatar, the Last Airbender *Code Geass *Death Note *Full Metal Alchemist Category:European Category:Female Category:Nordic